Rewind
by iinwonderland
Summary: One moment. All filled with passion, anger, love, fright and confusion. A moment to rewind. ONESHOT.


Hey guys. I just had this story line in my mind, and I decided to give it some structure, and add actually faces to the characters. Enjoy.

* * *

_He looked at me with his piercing blue eyes. His expression: unreadable. His hands were on my shoulders, pushing me against the lockers. I've never seen him act like this. My head was reeling with all the moments I've shared with him, and not once had he acted this way. I looked down, feeling ashamed, and tried to think of something to say in order to break him out of this trance. But the moment I looked up, everything stopped._

**Rewind **

"Today is the day," he said quietly. Ryo was walking down the crowded corridor trying his best to calm down is explosive heart. He was oblivious to everyone around him so it was inevitable that he bumped into several people. But he didn't care, because today was the day.

Eventually he had arrived at his destination: the locker of Rika Nagasaki. They had been childhood friends, and he always admired her for her strong but gentle personality. It wasn't until middle school that Ryo realized that these feelings were much stronger than admiration. He started to notice things he hadn't previously. Like the way her unique hair moved in the summer breeze when they walked home together. Or the way her lavender eyes, the ones he loved, were so deep and mysterious that you could drown if you weren't careful. His friends, Takato and Henry would constantly tease him, seeing how they were still immature at the time. But now they were in high school and instead of teasing him, they urged him to confess his undying feelings of love. _Today's the day?_ he thought uncertainly. _This is bad, I shouldn't doubt myself._ His thoughts were interrupted when he saw his friend walking towards him. She looked more beautiful than she ever had. Her orange hair cascaded down to her upper back. And her eyes sparked with joy when she saw her friend.

"Hey," she said. Despite her bold and hard headed personality, Rika was a girl of few words. She hardly spoke to anyone that wasn't her blue-eyed friend. And because of that, she was lonely; she never spoke in any of her classes, because well, Ryo wasn't in any of her classes.

"What's up," he smiled. They walked down the hall together, their shoulders grazing each others once in a while, which certainly did not help Ryo's beating heart.

He planned to tell her outside, where the cherry blossoms were growing. The thought of Rika surrounded by pink delicate petals as her hair was flowing in the wind was too much. So the boy distracted himself. After babbling for a few minutes, he had noticed Rika's peculiar silence. Usually she would join in, or scold him for being _too_ stupid.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked. Rika sighed in response. He had stopped walking to look into her downcast violet eyes.

"I want to talk to you about something," she began, "and this is serious, so don't you dare interrupt." Her eyes were as sharp as a razor, silencing Ryo. "Lately, I feel _different_." Blue eyes looked on in confusion. Rika sighed, she didn't want to say it out loud, but if she was too vague, her friend would never get it. She walked over to a near by garbage can and opened her bag. Ryo widened his eyes and raced to the bin. His hand extended, catching the parcel before it fell into the pits of disgust.

"Rika, you can't throw these away!" he said gesturing to the jar of pills. One of the reasons why they're so close was because Ryo was always the one Rika talked to when she was feeling depressed. Since sixth grade, he had been keeping Rika's secret of self-harm. But eventually, her mother found out and had been keeping the miserable teen on anti-depressants. She's been taking them ever since. So Ryo didn't understand why she was throwing them away.

"And why can't I?" she articulated. She didn't wait for an answer. "Do you want to know why I'm throwing them out? Because they taunt me. Even when I take them, I don't feel any better. It's a placebo that doesn't work. And everyday I feel heavier and heavier. I just want to end it."

Ryo stopped. He couldn't move. _Did she really just say that?_ Rika failed to notice Ryo's lack of response. "I don't want to be here anymore. If I'm not doing this for me, I'm at least doing this for others. I'm sure nobody wants me here. My mom can finally live the fabulous life of a model without having her messed up kid following. And I'm just wasted space here at school. And you know what; you can finally hang out with your friends without having to worry about me." Rika took his silence as a confirmation and started to walk away. "Nobody loves me."

Those three word finally brought Ryo back and his body reacted. He ran to Rika, grabbing her wrist and slammed her against the lockers. Ryo looked at her deeply, searching for the truth. He wanted to transmit all of his feelings to her, but she wasn't looking at him. So the moment she looked up, he seized the opportunity.

Their lips met in a moment of heat. Ryo crashes his against hers, feeling a mix of emotions. Anger, hurt, love, fright, it was all there. The only thing Rika felt was shock. Her eyes were wide open looking at Ryo's closed ones. She didn't understand a thing.

Ryo realized his rash actions and stopped abruptly, but it did nothing to stop his adrenaline rush. "Idiot!" he cried. "I want you here! Do you know why?" He suddenly felt furious, wanting to knock some sense into that redhead. "I want you here, because I love you!" The bell conveniently rang, and Ryo took this as his means of escape. He ran off, but not before softly uttering, "I love you…"

_I'm an idiot, that was in no shape or form a proper confession,_ he thought embarrassed. On his way to class he thought more about, getting angrier at himself. _Stupid, I shouldn't have run away_, he was ashamed of his cowardliness. Truthfully, he was afraid of rejection, and in turn, ran away before Rika could respond, leaving her alone in the hallway.

Rika was frozen in the same spot, minutes after the bell rang. She watched as blurred students ran past her desperately trying to get to class. She blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what had just happened. _Because I love you!_ Those words reverberated in her mind, sending chills down her spine. She had felt the passion in Ryo's kiss, and formed a small smile. She came to the conclusion, that maybe she was wrong after all. But what she longed for right that second, was to rewind that moment, so she would have the pleasure to enjoy his warmth.


End file.
